broadwayfandomcom-20200213-history
Godspell
|composer= |lyricist= |author= |opened_on= |at= |starring= |awards= |image= }} is a production, and this is a general overview of that production. Synopsis Act I The show begins with famous philosophers saying their teachings (Prologue), the philosophers begin to battle each other (Tower of Babble)1. During the a whistle is blown. It is blown by John the baptist who tells them to get ready to hear the word of the lord Ye (the Way of the Lord), while he tells them to prepare he baptizes them. Once everyone is baptized, Jesus comes to be baptized (John insisting that Jesus baptize him) he tells him that they must all be treated equally (Save the People)2. Everyone is marked as a part of the community, after which the first parable is told about a judge (who cares nothing for god nor man) aids a begging widow (for the soul purpose of leaving him alone) and Jesus ends with saying the judge will be vindicated in the eyes of God. The second parable told is about a pharisee and a tax gatherer both going to pray. The pharisee prays selfishly about himself (almost gloating), whereas the tax gatherer prays for mercy. The tax gatherer is exalted, and the pharisee humbles himself (and he is exalted). The third parable begins with Jesus telling them not to judge with anger. The parable is about a person going to an offering, this person carries a grudge against his brother at the temple. In the end the person settles his problems with his brother. Then the brother puts the person in prison. The fourth parable is about a rich man who demanded what is due to him from a servant. The servant begged for time, and in turn the rich man forgot the servants debt. But, the servant found a fellow servant who owed him a debt. The fellow servant asked for patience, but the first servant had him imprisoned. The other servants went to the rich man, who had the first servant condemned to torture to his debt in full (for his act of imprisoning the other servant). After this parable, one of the disciples fully commits herself to Jesus's teachings (Day by Day). *1.= Some directors choose to not do the Prologue and ''Tower of Babble ''because of it's confusion *2.=At this point John the baptist is now Judas. Act II This is a summary of act II. Productions This describes any professional productions of the show that have taken place, be they Broadway, West End, Off-Broadway, Touring, etc. Song List Character List Jesus = Jesus could be considered the main character. He is a leader; the kind of leader others would willingly follow. John the Baptist/Judas = This person is cast as two roles. John plays a small but pivotal role. Judas's role is also pivotal, but larger than John's. In the end Judas must betray Jesus. The other roles were that of Jesus's disciples, but in the original production they were cast as the actors first names. (Example: Joanne Jonas would be credited as Joanne) Amateur Productions This is a place to list community, high school, semi-professional, etc. productions, along with the dates. Category:Musicals